


fly home to me

by silenceonkey



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Awkward Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Bird Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Bird Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Being a Little Shit (Video Blogging RPF), Dream is gonna get his shit rocked in chapter two, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Ghostbur and Wilbur Soot are Different People, Good Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Pig Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc Fluff, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Technoblade Has PTSD (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Protects TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, TommyInnit Nearly Dies (Video Blogging RPF), Touch-Starved TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Unsympathetic Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, ahah, fuck c!dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 21:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silenceonkey/pseuds/silenceonkey
Summary: Dream catches Tommy breaking three rules at once.He looses his shit on the scared boy.Across the tundra, Technoblade and Philza hear a pained scream.
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 220





	fly home to me

**Author's Note:**

> love you lots!  
> reminder that i have a discord now :D
> 
> https://discord.gg/BcYn8fkPjY
> 
> -thanks for all the support and i will update my series very soon! promise!

Tommy hadn’t expected to be exiled, hell he barely expected much trouble for the mishap at George’s home. 

It was an accident, he and Ranboo hadn’t meant to start the fire.

Whatever,

It was in the past-

What mattered at this point was the fact that he could hear Dream below him, yelling his name. He wasn’t supposed to get caught, he’d done so well- but Dream was early today. He landed at Ghostbur’s home, raising his head ever so slightly to see Dream storming over to him. He felt a hand restrict around his arm. 

The few rules.

The few rules were impossible for him to even follow.

“Tommy, why the  _ fuck _ were you just flying?” He shouted loudly, anger radiating off of him. Tommy shook in his grasp- he hadn’t meant to get caught, but what did he expect? Dream always caught him. He was too lost to hear Dream’s question, 

“Drop your- what the fuck is this?” Tommy snapped his head up,

“I- I don’t k-know-..!” He stumbled back, mouth flapping open and closed as he struggled to search for an answer. 

“Were you hiding more shit from me?!”

“N-...no! Dream I-” He backed into the stripped wood walls,

“And now you’re fucking lying to me?!” His eyes were wide, hands trembling.

“I-I’m sorry D-Dream-!”

“Sorry doesn’t cut it Tommy!” He stormed away, leaving Tommy to trail after him like a puppy. 

They walked up to the woods, Dream stopped suddenly, kicking him to the ground. Tommy let out a yelp, falling down.

“D-Dream-?”

“Spread your wings Tommy.” The dangerous chuckle that echoed from the masked man sent shivers running down his back, straight across the bones of his wings. 

“W-What?” He made to move away, a whimper escaping him.

Dream grabbed his left wing, stretching it out and rendering him still.

“Tommy. I need you to hold very, very still.” 

“W-Wait! Dream- stop! Let go!” He heard an axe being released from its sheath, a cry escaping him. “D-Dream! I’m sorry! Please- get off! Anything else! Goddamnit, p-please not my wings!” 

He heard the swipe of an axe, and everything ran red.

He let out a blood curdling scream, all of his attempts to get free disappearing in an instant as a mess of feathers and blood spread fast across the ground.  He felt Dream move off of him, and he quickly moved to get up, nearly puking as he saw the large white shapes resting next to him.    


“Dream- Dream wait!” He saw the man pull out some TNT and light it, tossing it into Ghostbur’s area. He was stuck next to the nether portal as everything exploded around him- he could barely even move, the pain unbearable.

“Oh and here Tommy, since I’m such a terrible friend.” Something made of iron slammed down in front of him, he could make out his name- see how identical it was to something of his own. “I’m sure you know who gave this to me.” 

and Dream left.

Tommy winced as he heard the nether portal sizzle its final noises and cried. He dragged himself to a hidden bag he’d tucked away under a tree, scooping it out and shoddily wrapping bandages around his torso. The cold of the breeze seemed to soothe it every so slightly over the bandages. 

* * *

Across the tundra, Techno and Phil were setting out- the ear piercing shriek having even reached them.

“What the hell was that Techno? You keepin’ orphans in the basement again mate?” Phil laughed, trying to brush off the bloodcurdling scream- but he couldn’t shake the feeling that it sounded like his youngest.

“No. That sounded like Tommy.”

“Techno, surely not..”

“It won’t hurt to check.”   
  
Techno started walking, axe appearing in his hand.    
  
And the piglin hybrid took off towards Logstedshire.

  
  


They saw blood and mass explosions.

They saw a sickeningly large mass of feathers resting in a pool of blood.

They saw a smashed compass with the words ‘Your Tommy’ barely legible under the red stains. 

They saw white, angelic wings laying body-less; feathers soaking up the blood like a sponge. 

What they couldn’t find however, was Tommy.

Before he knew it, Phil was shooting into the skies. Tears streamed down his face in mismatching lines that burned in the cold. He shouted the blonde boy’s name as he flew over the trees. On the ground, Techno was running and shouting. Fiery red eyes locked onto a trail of blood.

  
“Tommy!”   


Tommy pulled himself up. He knew Techno lived nearby, he’d just have to make it there.

He made it roughly a mile off pure adrenaline alone before collapsing onto the floor.

  
“Phil! I found him!” Techno shouted into the sky before landing his worried (albeit terrified), red eyes on the blonde before him. “Tommy! Tommy!” He shook him slightly, trying to keep him awake.

“Qu-uit shaking me I-” His eyes seemed to come into focus, blue iris’ filling with large tears. “Tech?”

“Tommy! Are you alright?”

“Hurts,”

“I know, I know. What happened Tommy?” The middle brother didn’t miss how much the child in his arms paled when the simple question was asked. “Nevermind- we need to focus on what’s wrong now, which means getting you back to the cabin.” He hoisted Tommy up bridal style, spotting -because it was extremely obvious- how the boy flinched back and whimpered as he did.    
  
****

**_The fuck?_ **

**_Yo! Tommy’s hurt!_ **

**_Woo!_ **

**_That’s not a good thing!_ **

**_Technohelp!_ **

**_E_ **

**_Isn’t he with the government?_ **

**_He was exiled idiot!_ **

**_Blood!_ **

**_E_ **

**_Technohelp!_ **

**_Technocomfort_ **

**_Get ghostbur_ **

**_Dadzaaaaaa_ **

**_What happened to Tommy?_ **

**_Obviously his wings are missing._ **

**_But the government,_ **

**_He’s dying!_ **

**_Blood!_ **

**_Blood for the blood god!_ **

**_Does anyone else think this was Dream?_ **

**_No, why would you think that?_ **

**_He was the only one around Tommy, right?_ ** **_  
_ ** ****

**_  
_ ** For once; chat made a valid point- so he didn’t dare tune them out as he trudged back through the tundra. His cape was pulled tight around the shivering and pale blonde in his arms. 

**_Yeeee_ **

**_But why would Dream do that_ **

**_Idk_ **

**_Nobody knows_ **

**_Cause he doesn’t like Tommy, duh_ **

**_Thats dumb_ **

**_Yeah ur dumb_ **

**_Dumb alert_ **

**_green bastard_ **

**_I think he did it tho_ **

**_Probably_ **

**_Kill the green man_ **

**_Booo smile boi_ **

**_Boo_ **

**_boooooooooooooooooo_ **

**_Booo_ **

**_Technohug_ **

**_Technocomfort_ **

**_Dadza and Technobro_ **

**_wheres ghostbur?_ **

**_:0000_ **

**_Ghostboi?_ **

**_Someone find wilbur_ **

**_Where is heeee_ **

**_E_ **

**_E_ **

**_E_ **

**_E_ **

**_E_ **

**_Blood for the blood god!_ **

**_Kill Dream!_ **

**_Kill_ **

**_Kill himmm!_ **

**_Bloooood!_ **

And they had become less helpful and more annoying once more, so Techno swept them to the back of his mind by focusing on the task at hand.    
  
“What happened Phil?”

“I don’t know, son.”

“His wings are  _ gone _ Phil!”

“I know, I know.”

“Chat thinks it was Dream,”

“Do they now?”

“They made a good point too- that is until one of them started screaming and the rest joined in.”

“Heh, chat’s not always the most helpful then, is it mate?”

“Obviously not.”

“They also think we should call Ghostbur.”

“That's a good idea. Wilbur was always the one who helped Tommy out when he was younger.”

“Hmph, I think I could handle it just fine.”

“Neither of us could take on the emotional part Techno,”

A grunt was all the father received in return for his troubles. 

“Tech?” Tommy’s grip slightly tightened on his cape- and Techno definitely  _ (definitely)  _ wasn’t touched. Not at all.

“Hm?”

“Hurts,” He whined and snuggled farther into the hybrid’s chest.

“Child.” He rolled his eyes and readjusted his grip on the boy- clutching him tighter as he snuggled into his chest, something softened in his eyes behind the mask.

“Go to sleep Tommy, I’ll wake you when we get there,”  The only response he got was the child moving closer to him.

  
“Yes, we are calling Ghostbur.” Techno huffed as he was practically forced to admit he was wrong.

“Already messaged him,”

“Oh you-”

“Calm down mate!” Phil laughed, the tension almost managing to slip away- but Tommy’s condition still remained burning in their heads. 

“He’s stable.”

“He’s Tommy, I hope you didn’t think he would die that easy.” Phil’s eyes landed on where the boy’s wings used to be, he remembered how much Tommy adored them. He could easily reminisce on when the boy had first learned to fly, constantly shooting around the house no matter how much trouble he caused.

“Of course, of course.” Techno chuckled quietly, the concern in his eyes hidden by the dark of his mask.   


* * *

Ghostbur arrived quickly, his steps quiet. He’d received news that Tommy was hurt- and something echoed that he could help. The blue that stained his fingers made his everything itch, he feared the worst- what would that even be? Besides, Tommy was a good kid. He had been a bit sad and needed a lot more blue than everyone else, but that was alright.

Tommy had his hand raised slightly in the air when the ghost arrived, sprawled out on the couch, but something was very off, no wing rose with it. That confused him, where were Tommy’s wings?   
  
“Wilbur?” Tommy’s voice appeared and he moved on autodrive, must be an Alivebur thing again. Those were rare, the memories connected to them were vague, but for some reason he also knew what to do in odd situations.    
When someone had passed him a guitar, his fingers instantly moved to make a fast melody- ringing lightly in his ears hours later; he didn’t actually recognize the song and yet he could faintly hear Tubbo saying the word ‘Hayloft’.   
The ringing in his ears when he saw Dream, all of the anger that just about bubbled out of him everytime he saw the masked man. 

The way gunpowder made him feel anxious and calm at the same time. 

“Toms! Are you alright?” Alivebur’s voice flickered into his own, causing a resounding combination of echo’s and quiet that could have been unsettling if it wasn’t for the softness of his posture and care in his eyes.    
He didn’t get an answer, as Tommy began to try and get up, Wilbur having to save him from the brutal faceplant before it could happen.    
“Tommy be careful!” He chastised, lifting his chin up and scanning him over. He obviously noticed the bruises littering the boy. The minor burn scars that flickered on the edges of his hands. The lack of wings on his goddamn back. 

Techno and Phil were on the porch, sipping tea and discussing what to do with the little information they had- literally none. 

Wilbur got Tommy onto the couch, running soft fingers through messy and unbrushed locks. 

“Wil?”   
“Hmm?”

“You smell like gunpowder,” The blonde wrinkled his nose, bit made no effort to move away from his older brother- blue eyes locked on flickering black and brown ones.    
“Sorry..” Tommy shrugged slightly, snuggling up closer to him on the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
